


Catching Some Sun

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: F/F, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge, mentions of past injury/scarring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: A relaxing day at the beach is just what they need.





	Catching Some Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 20 of the SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge to the prompt "sunscreen." Thanks to profound-boning for beta-reading!

“You know, I’m not the only one who needs sunscreen,” Claire said. She turned to look over her shoulder and give Kaia a little smirk. “I might burn easier, but you need protection too.”

“I know,” Kaia replied. She squirted another dollop into her hand and spread it across Claire’s back, sending sparks along Claire’s nerves everywhere her fingers touched. “I’m just being thorough.”

Claire rolled her eyes. “Is that what the kids are calling it these days?”

“Shut up.” Kaia laughed. “Fine, your turn.”

“Thank you.”

They switched places on the blanket they’d spread out on the sand, Kaia looking out over the lake and Claire kneeling behind her. The sun warmed Claire’s shoulder and arm where they peeked out from the safety of the umbrella as Claire squeezed some of the sunscreen into her own hand and some into Kaia’s. Not that she’d mind putting it everywhere, but they were getting enough looks from people who needed their noses rearranged as it was.

Claire was careful to spread the lotion gently over the scars that were visible on Kaia’s shoulder blades before they disappeared below the one-piece suit she wore. Someday she hoped that either the scars would fade enough or Kaia would feel confident enough to wear a bikini, and not just so Claire could spend longer doing this.

Twice, she almost suggested going back to Donna’s cottage. Twice she bit the words back. This was the first time Kaia had been willing to be outdoors in a bathing suit at all since Claire had known her. There would be plenty of time to get it off her later.

Instead, Claire kissed her shoulder and whispered, “There. All done.”

“Okay.” Kaia pushed to her feet. “Last one in the water is a rotten egg!”

Claire stood with her jaw hanging open for a second before chasing her past the little kids building sand castles, past the guys who’d leered at them earlier, and into the cool water. Kaia greeted her with a splash and a grin. The twinkle in her eyes outshone the sun and made Claire’s heart skip a beat. 

“Oh, you’re in for it now!” 

“First you’ve gotta catch me,” Kaia said before turning to swim away. She kicked more water back at Claire, though it only splashed her a little this time.

“Gladly,” Claire murmured to herself with a smile as she watched Kaia slice through the water, sun glinting off her hair and skin. “Gladly.”


End file.
